7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Ryugu Shelter
'The Tragedy Of Ryugu Shelter' 'Destruction of the Winter section' A few youths hated being locked up involuntarily in the shelter and tried to use a drill to force their way out of the shelter, not knowing that the slightest disturbance in the walls could cause a complete collapse. Water started flowing in, and threatened to flood the entire shelter. The automatic shutting system didn't work because the youths had destroyed the alarm. Hana's mother Miho had no other choice but to close the last gate with her own hands, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape death if she did. Nevertheless, she put her own life on the line to protect her husband and the other inhabitants. The result of the catastrophe led to the complete destruction of three quarters of the entire food storage, putting the entire shelter's food supply at risk. 'Plan X' Because of the sudden loss of their food supplies, the shelter's leaders followed Takashi's advice and decided to kill a large number of the shelter's inhabitants in order to ensure the survival of the rest. To do that, the director told the victims they would be moved to Ise Shelter in order to be able to provide them with enough food supply. The truth, however, was that the people were put to sleep, their clothes ripped off them and then their bodies were thrown into a giant mincer so that they'd be turned into fertiliser and animal food. Mark and his friends grew suspicious when they learned that there had been no contact to other shelters at all for a very long time and many of their own group had been forced to fake informations. Takashi offered to show them the truth. Mark went along with the unsuspecting victims and then learned about the terrible mass murder of men, women and children. His attempt to escape, however, failed. Finally, the group saw no other choice but to silently accept the "culling". 'Acari X' Because the farm animals ate the animal food the dead people had been turned into, an originally harmless parasite found its way into their internal system and caused many of them to die. By the time their owners realized this and culled them, it was already too late: the so-called Acari X had found a way to infect humans as well, and spread with deadly speed through the entire shelter, annihilating almost the entire population. 'The final moments of Ryugu Shelter's inhabitants' Because the Acari X tried to preserve itself, it slowed down its speed at killing people and took over its host's minds to prevent its self-destruction. Mark and his friends decided to gather all the people in the freezer to seal away all of the hosts until the illness would die out. The last survivors took poison pills to suicide. When it didn't work on Mark, he used a knife to kill himself in order to protect the rest of humanity from Acari X. 'Re-Awakening of Ryugu Shelter' Hana and her friends discovered Ryugu Shelter's submerged entrance area and went in involuntarily because they were forced by Ryuusei who was in desperate search of supplies for his group. Ran and Akio however, also went in and captured Hana's boat, going ahead of them. Hana and the others somehow managed to get out of the water and found Mark's diary, telling the tale of Ryugu Shelter and warning them about the freezer's content. 'Final destruction of Ryugu Shelter' Ran and Akio, accompanied by Sakuya, explored the shelter and proceeded to open the freezer, not knowing about Acari X just being asleep inside there. Hana and her group desperately chased after them and managed to call them back out of the freezer shortly after its opening. Sakuya however touched one of the ice sculptures the hosts had turned into. Whether this had any consequences is still unknown, though. A shunt fault caused a fire and destroyed Ryugu Shelter's already almost shambled stability. Somehow, the group managed to make it out just in time before the shelter finally collapsed forever. Return to Ryugu Shelter Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Ryugu Shelter Category:Other Characters Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums